Odio Ionizado
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Crystal esta deprimida, los 2 chicos de los que se ha enamorado la han despreciado, lo cual le genero un gran odio que irradiara de forma ionizante a la nueva novia de Silver. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak". One-Shot ViridianShipping, leve Mangaquestshipping y SpecialJewelshipping.


**Hola chicos, feliz navidad.**

 **Bien, hoy en estas festividades navideñas les traigo una historia que espero les agrade.**

 **La verdad esta historia tienen una dedicacion, esta historia es para Ambar Uchida, que espero que hayas tenido una gran feliz navidad n.n, bueno, espero que te guste esta historia, tal vez desentone un poco con las fechas, pero hombre, queria hacerla original, y de calidad.**

 ** _El motivo de la dedicatoria es porque este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"._**

 ** _Mi tema fue:_ El Tema fue: Un fic donde Crystal interfiera en la relacion de Silver y Yellow.**

 ** _Este es una historia que me dejo muy satisfecho la verdad, espero les agrade y todo._**

 ** _Disclamier: Todos los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri_**

 ** _Advertencia: El siguiente contenido puede ser "fuerte" por lo que se recomienda discreción._**

 ** _Advertencia 2: Posible OoC, con ViridianShipping y leve SpecialJewelShipping_ y MangaQuestShipping**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Odio Ionizado**

 **Por:** **Jose Manuel Báez Banda**

Es gracioso como el amor, puede generar en el individuo diferentes reacciones, desde las más admirables, hasta las más degradantes y horripilantes.

El amor a veces es unilateral, e incluso injusto.

Es unidireccional porque a veces porque damos amor, pero no lo recibimos devuelta.

Y es injusto, porque puede que amemos a una persona y hagamos toda por ella o el, pero no necesariamente este no los devuelva. Incluso puede que se lo dé a otra persona que no se lo merece.

El amor, es como a radiactividad, mientras algunos los mata lentamente, a otros los beneficia generando mutaciones que mejoraran su descendencia.

El amor, es algo que afecto a un chico y a una chica de la región de Jotho, haciéndolos caer en sus redes, pero no de la manera que imaginan.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el puerto de ciudad Carmín, eran las 7 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a irse, dejando paso a la hermosa luna, para que iluminase las frías noches de invierno de la región.

Los faroles empezaban a encenderse, mientras algunos comensales subían a sus barcos, o a comer a los restaurantes de la ciudad.

Nuestra "pareja" se encontraba en una banca a un lado de farol y un bote de basura, al fondo se apreciaba la construcción parada que ya hacía años se proclamaba que se terminaría y frente a ellos, una hermosa puesta de sol.

Hay estaban ellos 2, la chica de cabello castaño, ojos cristalinos, piel blanca, con una vestimenta que recuerda a un típico personaje de videojuegos, su particular gorro y de unas aparentes 20 años, sostenía la mano del chico, un chico de ropas negras, cabello rojo, ojos plateados y de aparentes 2º años también.

Todo parecía un ambiente perfecto para el romance… lastimosamente no era así esta vez.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para contármelo?- menciono el pelirrojo con un tono exigencia muy bajo.

-Es que, no estaba segura de mis sentimientos, habían pasado muchas cosas… -respondió la chica.

-Con cosas te refieres a Gold ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… si pero eso ya paso.

-No Crystal, ahora que ya te diste cuenta que Gold nunca te hará caso, piensas que puedes venir aquí y decirme esto y que yo simplemente te diga que sí y la deje a ella, eso no pasara.

-Es que, yo pensé que estabas enamorado de mí…

-Sí lo estuve, por mucho tiempo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero, tu querías a Gold, a pesar de tener tu actitud de "madura" con él, siempre me daba rabia como él te trataba de maneras denigrantes y a ti no te importaba, solo por querer andar con él, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarte, apoyarte en los momentos en que los necesitabas, pero siempre que él estaba cerca, ibas a por él, aunque yo estuviera hablando contigo, me dejabas con la palabra en la boca por ir con él, hasta que al final, me canse de esto, me canse de gastar mis energía en alguien que no las quería, en alguien que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y desde ese momento, ya no siento nada por ti.- al chico le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de melancolía.

-Silver yo no quería lastimarte…

-Pero lo hiciste, y sabes algo, eso me sirvió demasiado, porque la conocí, conocí a aquella chica rubia y tierna del bosque verde, justo el día que Gold me conto lo que pensaba, que él no quería tener novia, que sabía que las chicas de hoy no querían nada serio, que él nunca sentiría algo por ti, no puede aguantar la frustración de saber que nunca te amaría como yo podía hacerlo, y que a ti solo te interesaba el, no podía culparlo, era su forma de ver las cosas, ni a ti, solo estabas enamorada, así que decidí superarla, y fui hasta el Bosque Verde, y la encontré, y me hiso recuperar mis heridas, sentirme bien, y enamorarme de alguien que si le gustaba… ahora, no puedo fallarle, lo siento Crystal, la respuesta es un no.

-Pero, yo te puedo hacer más feliz que ella – Crystal se acercó más al chico, tratando de acariciar su pierna y mirándolo más – Yellow será todo lo que quieras, pero yo tengo más "cosas" que te podrían hacer muchísimo más feliz que ella.

Crystal estaba segura que seduciendo al chico, este aceptaría estar con ella, acercándose más para poder besarlo y acercar su mano a su entrepierna.

-Crystal – Silver se acercó más a sus labios – me has confundido con Gold.

Silver inmediatamente se levantó y Crystal se quedó sorprendida viéndolo y soltando sus brazos.

-La felicidad no se encuentra en cosas tan banales como las que tú tienes, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.

Silver salió caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos tranquilamente hacia el este, dejando a una Crystal profundamente hundida en su mente y sin poder pronunciar una palabra, estaba callado, inmóvil por lo que acabada de pasar.

Llego la noche, Crystal estaba en su habitación, llorando por lo que había pasado, por todo lo que había perdido, por que los 2 chicos de los que se había enamorado no la amaban.

Estaba desconsolada, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

-¡Porque!- Crystal dio un leve grito mientras golpeaba su cama en la cual reposaba – porque me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí, porque solo me enamoro de chicos que no me corresponden, ¡PORQUE ARCEUS DIME PORQUE!

La chica estaba desconsolada, un mar de lágrimas salían de sus delicados ojos, venidas desde lo más profundo de su ser, no sabía el porqué de todas esta calamidades, pero entre el ambiente de soledad y tristeza que había en su habitación, un extraño sonido que venía de su PokeGear se hiso notar.

-Bu-bueno – contesto débilmente Crystal, pero modulando su voz para que no pareciese que estaba llorando.

-Crys, habla Gold, quería preguntarte ¿Qué harás este sábado a las 11?

-Gold – rápidamente se levantó y puso un tono algo más fuerte- pues nada, supongo que solo leer algo ¿Por qué?

-Veras, el profesor Oak me una misión de investigación muy interesante, ¿recuerdas la vieja central nuclear abandonada al sur de Pueblo Primavera?

Antes de la existencia de la central eléctrica que se ubica por Ciudad Celeste, la electricidad de Khanto y Jotho era generada en la primera central eléctrica de fisión nuclear ubicada al sur de Pueblo Primavera, fue cerrado después de un pequeño accidente nuclear, que afortunadamente no afecto a las inmediaciones, pero el acceso es restringido, solo para personal autorizado.

-Si la recuerdo, ¿Acaso quieres que te acompañe?

-Así es, el profesor me dijo que te llamara a ti, a Red, Green, Blue, Yellow y Silver, cree que es peligroso que yo vaya solo y me dijo que los llamara a ustedes.

-Ellos… buenos, supongo que si el profesor lo necesita, pero acaso no es peligroso ir a la planta, la radiación y eso.

-No te preocupes, el profesor me dijo que con el movimiento Velo Sagrado, podemos estar a salvo de cualquier tipo de radiación, y creo que tu Tupeon sabe ese movimiento ¿no?

-Si

-Perfecto, no te preocupes por eso, tengo un aparato para medir la radiactividad y además las únicas partes peligrosas son el reactor y la sala de desechos, así que no te preocupes.

-Está bien, ¿entonces nos vemos en la planta a esa hora?

-Así es, te veré haya, espero que traigas tu traje ese, para al menos no morir sin decirte que…

-¡CALLATE! – colgó rápido el PokeGear y lo puso a un lado.

Crystal solo se acostó, miro al techo y pensó en todo lo que podía pasar, estarían Silver y Yellow juntos, Blue seguro los seguiría y empezaría con sus cosas con ellos, con el único con el que podría hablar seria Green o Red, ya que seguramente Gold se uniría a Blue, no quería ir, pero tenía que ayudar al profesor, no le quedaba de otra.

-Ah Crys mejor no pienses en ello –se tapó la cara con la mano, para posterior mente tomar su computadora y buscar información sobre la fisión nuclear y todo lo relacionado, no quería sorpresas.

\- Bosque Verde -

-Está bien, estaremos ahí lo más temprano posible. – Silver cortó la llamada de Gold.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto la pequeña Yellow, quien estaba sentada a un lado de el en un árbol.

-Era Gold, el profesor Oak lo mando a una misión para investigar en la vieja central nuclear, y nos necesita a todos.

-¿La de fisión de Pueblo Primavera?

-Esa misma.

-Bueno, siempre me causo escalofríos esa central, tan sola, ningún pokemon quería estar cerca, además de lo peligrosa que es.

-No te preocupes, por lo que parece, solo el reactor y la habitación de desechos es peligrosa, pero según el profesor, Velo Sagrado es suficiente para que la radiación no nos afecte. – menciono Silver con un tono de seguridad para que su novia se calmara.

-Perfecto, estaré lista… bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo lo tomo?

-Bueno… -Silver cambio el tono de voz y le dijo todo lo que había pasado, exceptuando el final- … y así fue todo.

-Ouch, pobre Crys, no quería que le sucediera esto, me siento un poco mal por ella.

-No deberías, ella simplemente obtuvo el fruto de lo que hiso.

-Pero no se lo merecía sabes, antes, cuando estaba enamorada de Red, hablábamos y nos apoyábamos, me siento como una traidora, no quiero que mi amiga sufra… - Yellow cambio la voz por una quebrada, de verdad le dolía por lo que ella pasaba.

-Yellow – Silver la abrazo fuertemente para que no se sintiera así- no eres una traidora, ni mucho menos, eres una increíble chica, a Crys se le pasara y todo este episodio amargo pasara, nunca te sientas triste, yo estaré siempre aquí para apoyarte.

La escena finalizo con Silver besando delicadamente a Yellow, mientras la Luna se ponía en su punto más alto.

-Casa de Crystal –

-"Neutrones son lanzados contra átomos de Uranio, que se descomponen en Kriptón y Boro y generan calor que calienta el agua y la evapora, lo que hace que una bobina genere electricidad…

-Interesante, esta forma de generar energía se ve bastante eficiente, no sé porque la quitaron.

Crys veía videos sobre las reacciones de fisión y demás cosas que habría en esos lugares.

-Bueno, creo que se lo suficiente, estaré lista para…

-" _Al final de todo, se generan elementos actínidos con el neptunio y el americio, así como cobalto 60, los cuales deben estar en salas de seguridad protegidas con plomo y hormigón para que la radiación gamma no afecte a las personas, NUNCA se debe entrar a esta bóveda, entrar significaría la muerte en menos de 5 minutos por la radiación gamma y beta, normalmente estas habitaciones contienen una puerta roja y tienen encima un letrero con la advertencia de un triángulo_ "

Al parecer a eso se refería Gold, la habitación de desechos nucleares.

-Esa habitación se refería Gold, espero que no tenga intenciones de entrar en ese lugar… bueno, será mejor ir a dormir y esperar al sábado.

\- Sábado 22:00 –

Todos los Holders habían llegado a las afueras de la central, menos Crys, quien apenas llegaba volando gracias a su Tupeon, podía ver a Red, Green y Gold en el alambrado, mientras Silver, Yellow y Blue estaban sentados esperando.

Como era de esperarse, decidió llegar primero con Gold, Red y Green.

-Chicos eh llegado – Crystal bajo de su pokemon y lo regreso a su pokeball.

-Hola Crys – mencionaron Green y Red

-Ya era hora, estabas tardando – menciono Gold fingiendo molestia.

-Ya Gold, acaba de llegar a la hora exacta – replico Red.

-Como sea, bueno será mejor que empecemos con esto, ¡Oigan ustedes! – le grito a Silver, Yellow y Green – vámonos.

Los 3 se levantaron y fueron con los chicos.

-Bueno, la entrada esta por aquí síganme.

Gold se movió hacia la derecha y todos lo siguieron, hasta dar con una caseta de seguridad abandonada, entraron y se dirigieron a entrar la planta.

-Gold, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que investiguemos? – pregunto Red con un tono escéptico.

-Veras, quiere que investiguemos el nivel de radiactividad de toda la planta, ya que supone que la descomposición de los residuos y del reactor podrían ser perjudiciales para las poblaciones aledañas.- respondió Gold.

-Pero si el accidente ya paso hace mucho, ¿Que no ese punto era el más peligroso? – pregunto Red

-No – interrumpió Crystal – la descomposición del Americio y Neptunio es más peligrosa, y la habitación donde se encuentra se desgasta por estar sometida a las radiaciones Beta y Gamma.

-Crys, sí que hiciste tu tarea – Gold rio un poco - además de que el ataúd del reactor se daña más, por lo que se debe dar mantenimiento para que no filtre su contenido a la atmósfera y bueno, mate a medio Jotho y Kanto.

-Espera un momento, ¿Estamos siendo conejillos de india para saber si la zona es segura para que le den mantenimiento? – exclamo Blue desde atrás.

-No tanto así, solo investigaremos los niveles de radiación – Gold saco una especie de aparato gris con pantalla con números – este detector nos ayudara a saber el nivel de radiactividad en el aire, tengo 3 por si las dudas.

Todo el grupo llego al final a la puerta de entrada, la cual Gold abrió y todos entraron.

Los pasillos eran lúgubres, había telarañas y agua por todas partes, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, había algunos cables y tubos rotos, el suelo era blanco como las paredes y el techo, las puertas de alrededor estaban abiertas y oxidadas.

-Se nota que este lugar ha estado abandonado por décadas – exclamo Green.

-30 años para ser exactos – exclamo Gold – bueno, necesitamos dividirnos en 3 grupos para revisar cada zona, uno me lo quedo yo, -tomo otro y se lo lanza a Crystal quien lo atrapa – otro a ti Crys, se ve que sabes del tema, y otro a ti Silver – se lo lanza al suso dicho – muy bien, quien quiera seguirme levante la mano.

Al oír eso, Red y Green la levantaron.

-Bueno, y quien quiere ser del mío – exclamo Silver.

A pesar de lo que era de esperarse, solo Blue la levanto.

-Yo me quedo con Crys – exclamo Yellow.

Todo se quedaron algo impactados, ¿Acaso no quería estar con su novio?, o ¿Quería arreglar todo?

-¿Estás segura de eso? – pregunto Silver a su amada.

-SI, no quiero dejarla sola – respondió alegremente.

-Está bien – dijo Silver.

-Bueno, Yo, Red y Green iremos hacia el norte, donde está el reactor, Silver y Blue vayan al este, donde está la turbina, y Crys y Yellow vayan al oeste, donde está la habitación de residuos, tengan mucho cuidado, nos veremos aquí a las 23:30 horas.

Ambos equipos partieron a investigar.

Crystal no comprendía porque Yellow quiso ser su acompañante, ya la estaba empezando a odiar por todo, ¿Qué buscaba? Ambas siguieron su recorrido, analizando cada lugar con el aparato, si el aparato mostraba más de 200, debían protegerse con Tupeon para no sufrir daños, pero el lugar mostraba escasos 70.

-Bueno, y ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Yellow para romper el hielo.

-¿Ah?, bueno… ¿Cómo puedo estar?, el chico que amo está saliendo con una de mis grandes amiga, no sé cómo me deba sentir a eso.- respondió Crystal con un tono sarcástico.

-Crys, yo no quería...

-¿Tu no quería que?, ¿enamorarte del chico que le gustaba a tu amiga?, se nota demasiado.

-Crys entiéndeme, yo pensé que aun querías a Gold, sabes que nunca te haría daño.

-Pero lo hiciste, y de la peor manera, sabes, me esperaría de cualquier persona una traición, ¿pero tú? mi amiga más cercana nunca lo esperaría, y acaso quieres que me sienta como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- No es eso, entiéndeme… - Yellow comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas – yo estaba muy deprimida por Red, y luego llego Silver a mi vida, además, tú al principio no le hacías caso, porque de la nada quisiste estar con el cuándo ya éramos novios, ¿Por qué?

Crystal estaba entre la espada y la pared, ella tenía razón, sabía que Yellow no tenía la culpa, que ella misma se estaba contradiciendo, no sabía que decir, pero el impulso de la soledad de no tener a ninguno de los 2 chicos le generaba un odio tremendo hacia Yellow, solo pudo pronunciar.

-Tu no entiendes nada… está bien que tengas a tu Silver, pero no cuentes conmigo…

-Crys…

La conversación de las 2 paro, cuando el aparato de Gold empezó a dar lecturas de que algo adelante era potencialmente peligroso.

Ignorando sus enemistades, ambas fueron a donde indicaba la máquina, era una pequeña habitación oscura, que tenía una puerta de metal al fondo, que tenía una palanca para abrirla, Yellow tomo la palanca y la alzo, estaba algo oxidada pero funcionaba y abrió la puerta y entro.

Dio unos pasos hacia la habitación, era una gran sala, que tenía una especie de ataúdes blancos y medianamente abiertos, no había ventanas, pero si algunas manos robóticas.

Entonces Crystal reconoció donde estaban, los ataúdes blancos, la gran puerta de metal que fijándose mucho era de color rojo, y el letrero de advertencia, y la extraña luz que salía de uno de los ataúdes y el indicador con 1100, era la sala de desechos, tenía que salir de ahí pero…

-Esta sala parece que es la de…

Lo inevitable paso, una extraña fuerza condujo a Crystal a lanzar a Yellow al suelo, mientras ella cerraba la puerta con la palanca, hasta que con la fuerza suficiente, la rompió, dejándola encerrada.

-¡CRYSTAAAAAAL! – Grito Yellow mientras se levantaba y golpeaba la puerta – ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, AYUDAAAA!

Crystal no sabía que acabada de hacer, se sentó a un lado y tiro su aparato, estaba en shock, no comprendía que estaba haciendo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ya estaba hecho.

-¡CRYSTAL *cof cof* ABRE LA PUERTAA! – Yellow tocio mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

La reacción en cadena había comenzado, los pulmones de Yellow comenzaron a recibir uranio y neptunio, lo que ocasionaba que tosiera muy fuerte.

Yellow tenía menos de 5 minutos para poder salir de ahí, de lo contrario…

Crystal estaba vacía, estaba en una especie de transe, veía fríamente la puerta, mientras Yellow moría lentamente.

-Con Red, Green y Gold-

-Bien, creo que le reactor se encuentra normal – menciona Gold midiendo la radiación.

-Oigan, encontré las cámaras de seguridad – exclamo Red.

Los 2 chicos entraron a una habitación llena de pantallas, y una silla para algún guardia.

-Vaya, ¿crees que aun funcionen? – pregunto Gold.

-Tienes 30 años sin uso, lo dudo la verdad – respondió Green.

-¿Por qué no intentarlo? – dijo Red, mientras sacaba a su Pika – Pika, usa rayo en todo el sistema.

-Pika.

El pequeño Pikachu utilizo rayo, lo cual hizo energizo a todo el sistema, encendiendo todas las cámaras del lugar.

-Vaya, sí que son buenas las cámaras estas - menciono Green.

-Veamos… no ay nada interesante por acá. – dijo Gold

-¿Y esa persona? - pregunto Red.

Los 3 chicos vieron a la cámara 25, donde se encontraba una chica sentada y golpeando una puerta.

-Es… Yellow, y esta… - menciono Gold cambiando su voz a algo aterrado.

-¿Dónde? – pregunto Green.

-EN LA SALA DE DESECHOS, TENEMOS QUE SACARLA.

Los 3 chicos salieron corriendo hacia la sala de desechos, aunque en realidad no sabían dónde estaba, usaría el aparato de Gold para encontrarla.

-Con Crystal –

-¡CRYS… - Yellow grito mientras tocia más fuerte y escupía algo de sangre – POR PIEDAD DEJAME SALIR…!

Pero no había respuesta, Crys aún seguía en su transe.

-¡CRYSTAL LAMENTO TODO LO QUE TE HISE *cof cof* LAMENTO LO DE SILVER, LO LAMENTO TODO PERO, DEJAME SALIR POR FAVOR! – Yellow estaba desesperada, comenzó a llorar mientras seguía agachada y tocia aún más sangre.

-¡CALLATE, CALLETA YA! – Crystal respondió mientras se tapaba sus oídos y lloraba.

Ya habían pasado 2 minutos, el hígado y riñón de la chica estaban fallando, por lo que ella empezó a vomitar y se debilitaba aún más, su pelo comenzaba a caerse, y su delicada piel blanca, se empezaba a ennegrecer por culpa de la desintegración Beta.

Yellow, ya lo sabía, moriría ahí, pero vio a sus pokemon, y no quería que murieran ahí, débilmente se levantó y vio una pequeño tubo, al no tener opción, débilmente camión hasta ahí y los metió en el tubo, que afortunadamente los conducía al mar, ya que las paredes de plomo del tubo impedirían que llegara al mar.

-Adiós amigos míos *cof cof* quiero que sepan que siempre los quise, y espero verlos en algún otro lugar.

Con esas últimas palabras, las pokeball rodaron para desaparecer.

Entonces Yellow cayó al suelo, el americio ya había destrozado la medula de sus huesos y ella no podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que débilmente se arrastró a la puerta mientras escupía aún más sangre y vomitaba.

Mientras tanto, Blue y Silver ya habían vuelto al punto de reunión, por lo que pudieron ver a los 3 chicos corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede? – exclamo Blue al verlos muy preocupados.

-Yellow – dijo Red cansado.

-¿QUE PASA CON YELLOW? – dijo Silver muy asustado.

-Esta… encerrada en la habitación de desechos…

Gold no termino de decir nada, cuando Silver corrió hacia donde habían ido Crystal y Yellow, el sabia lo peligroso que es estar ahí, puesto que el investigo igual que Crystal.

Ya habían pasado 4 minutos, ya era demasiado para Yellow, su visión se volvía borrosa, sus ojos lentamente se cocían literalmente, sus sistema inmunológico había sido eliminado, su hígado, páncreas, riñón y aparato reproductor estaban hechos añicos.

-Crystal… - Yellow pronuncio débilmente –

Crystal aun traumada pudo oír la débil voz de Yellow.

-No te culpo por esto, te quiero mucho, aunque tú no *cof cof* fue un placer ser tu amiga…

Al terminar esa oración, Yellow ya había perdido la visión finalmente, solo se recostó mientras escupía su sangre intoxicada.

-¡YELLOOOOOW! – Silver grito al poder finalmente encontrar la puerta, vio la puerta y trato de abrirla, pero Gold y Red lo detuvieron.

-¡NO PUEDES ENTRAR AHÍ, ES MUY PELIGROSO! – le grito Gold mientras sostenía su brazo.

-Silver… chicos… - Yellow aún más debilitada y a punto de morir pronuncio – quiero que sepan que siempre los quise mucho, y que a ti Silver, fuiste lo mejor que me paso en la vida, me divertí mucho con ustedes… - soltó algunas lágrimas, lagrimas ionizadas – espero verlos en cualquier otros lugar *cof cof* despídanme de los demás Holders, los quiero a todos…

Al terminar estas palabras, Yellow murió, su cuerpo ni aguanto más las radiaciones Beta y Gamma.

-¡NO YELLOW NOOO! – Silver se logró liberar y saco a su Usarning.

Gold reacciono sacando a Togetaro y le ordeno usar Velo Sagrado, lo cual creo un campo de fuerza y el Usarning uso golpe, derrumbando la puerta.

Al entrar pudieron ver la tétrica escena… Yellow yacía en el suelo, sangre y vomito la rodeaban, el 70% de su cabello estaba en el suelo, y su piel estaba completamente quemada, pero ella tenía una sonrisa.

Silver quiso tomarla, pero Red y Gold lo detuvieron, aunque el campo de fuerza los protegía, el cuerpo de Yellow era muy peligroso, si lo tocaba, podría tomarle el mismo destino.

Crystal finalmente se levantó, y saco a su Tupeon, le ordeno que usara teletransportación y salieron de ese lugar hacia afuera, donde el pokemon la llevo hacia el sur.

A la mañana siguiente salió en las noticias:

"La DexHolder Yellow murió por envenenamiento de varios compuestos radiactivos en la vieja central nuclear de Pueblo Primavera"

La noticia rápidamente se expandió por todas las regiones, Kantho, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y hasta Kalos.

Todos los DexHolder estaban devastados por la noticia, estaban de luto, y habría un funeral, y un día después se encontrarían los pokemon de la entrenadora en una isla cerca de Hoenn.

Todos los DexHolder estaban triste, mas Silver, pero había una que…

-¿¡Que ha hecho!? - se decía a si misma Crystal, quien se encontraba en la cima del monte plateado, con su Tupeon aun lado.

Había pasado los 2 días posteriores en ese lugar, no había comido y estaba empezando a sufrir de hipotermia.

-Yo la mate, mate a mi amiga, le hice sufrir el mayor tormento posible, todo por mis estúpidos caprichos… - Crystal miro a su Tupeon, el solo la miraba, sabía lo que pasaría y parecía que era su juez – Toma, llévalos a un lugar seguro, supongo, que te veré haya. – Crystal le dio su cinturón a su pokemon, este los cogió con la pata y emprendió el vuelo.

Crystal se levantó, la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse, pero, saco una pastilla extraña de su bolsa, era una pastilla de silicio, la había tomado de la central, se la comió, cerró los ojos y dijo.

-Que Arceus juzgue lo que eh hecho – Crystal se lanzó de monte, por una caída mortal, aunque la pastilla la mataría primero.

Y es así como Crystal termino con su vida, ya no había nada más.

Posteriormente se supo que Silver se había suicidado dándose un disparo en la cien y el cuerpo de Crystal fue encontrado por un montañero.

Finalmente la central fue sellada definitivamente, era demasiado peligrosa para las personas, se colocó un letrero que explicaba los peligros que se corrían y frente a la central, en una colina se encontraba una tumba, que tenía las escrituras.

"Aquí descansa la DexHolder Yellow

1992 – 2015

La chica más buena que el mundo haya concebido jamás."


End file.
